Swan Lake - Yuri on Ice
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a Japanese ballet dancer who recides in NY and is obsessive over Russian dancer Victor Nikiforov. When Victor visits NY with his boyfriend Yuri and plans a different Swan Lake, shy Yuuri will find himself with the role of the seductive Black Swan. Blinded by passion and love Yuuri will try to use his role to seduce Victor. [Victor x Yurio, one-sided Victor x Yuuri]
1. Reality and Fairy Tale: Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time…there was a girl, a beautiful maiden or royal blood that desired only freedom…_

In a pitch-black room, suddenly a spotlight flashed, yellow and strong, throwing light on a single figure. The figure was petite and slim, thin like a twig. It was so delicate that it could almost belong to a woman. However it didn't. It belonged to a young boy with pale skin and chin-length blonde hair. The boy was dressed in a white, shiny outfit, which sparkled at the light of the spotlight, like a star inside the abyss.

 _However one day she was driven into an ambush…and an evil warlock transformed her into a beautiful, White Swan…_

The blonde boy raised his elegant arm above his head gracefully, his head following the move, as if he wished to look at the invisible sun above him, at the spotlight that was throwing its light upon him at the moment. He moved his white-clothed legs airily as he stood in his tiptoes and span around himself. His arms now moved like wings to either side of him, as if he truly wished to fly… Inside the spotlight anything could be visible and crystal-clear…outside it though, anything could be lurking in the absolute blackness…anything could be aiming for him, however the boy was drawn within his dance, within this perfection created only by his own arms and legs…

 _Ever since that day, she had freedom only half of the day. She could have her real form but only from dusk to breaking dawn. During the day…she would turn into a swan again…_

A pair of delicate feet started moving on the tiptoes in a circle, slowly and gracefully, and the white shoes were making a contrast with the black floor below. There was as if some distant music was playing from somewhere… The boy seemed concentrated to every of his moves. Every single flick of his foot or a small wave of his arms were in perfect coordination with his heart; calm and yet frenetic.

 _And only true love…could set her fee…_

As the boy kept on dancing alone, looking around, he seemed all the more unsettled by something and still his face was kept calm, as if the more agitated his body became, his heart and his moves were becoming more and more quiescent like a lake.

 _And then…a Prince appeared and the two of them fell in love at first sight…_

Suddenly another clothed figure appeared. It was a tall man, with well-toned body, dressed in colorful clothes. His hair was silver and short cut while golden details were shimmering onto his clothes and fingers… The blonde boy made a move as if ready to run away, as if really shocked at the appearance of the unknown, to him, man who approached him, almost enchanted, with a graceful move of his long legs. The boy seemed to try to resist, but the man was gentle, too gentle. He approached the boy with his arms open, in a pleading yet admiring way. The boy finally gave in and approached him as well. The man wrapped his two hands around the boy's petite waist and slightly lifted him in the air. The boy had his arms stretched to either side, elegantly, and he seemed surrendered to this charming man who came for him and seemed to love him deeply. Neither of them had facial characteristics. It was as if they were wearing masks to conceal their faces from everyone and everything…

 _The Prince was so happy that he fell in love with this beautiful and pure White Swan. He could tell there was no other person in the world he would love most. The two lovers promised each other that they would never love another, that they would be like this; two bodies with one soul forever…_

Their moves were smooth like running water, as they embraced each other in their graceful dance. The tapping of their soft shoes was only heard in this dark emptiness, the spotlight was following them around and their arms and legs were moving in harmony; their bodies leaning like reeds in the evening breeze… The boy made a move as if inviting the man and he was about to follow him…when…he froze. Something drew his attention. The boy was already gone, stopped waiting for him but he was now away from the spotlight, deep into the darkness, while the man was now staring at a new presence, which had stepped into the spotlight…

 _However…the Prince…fell into the foul trap, set by the Black Swan…_

There was another figure standing there, delicate as well but not as much as the previous white-dressed figure. It had a more sturdy body; wider chest and his legs were also well trained. The boy seemed older and he was dressed in black, while his short, black hair was pulled back, revealing his also shadowed face… He had a pose of confidence and seduction; "Look at me!" his body language said, "Here I am, look at me! Admire me!" His piercing gaze was staring deep into the man's eyes…

… _And ended up betraying his beloved White Swan…_

The man seemed stupefied as he approached the new person and approached with small, hesitant steps. The black-dressed boy responded with a wild move of his arms, graceful and yet powerful like the thunderstorm. His long, black-dressed legs opened as he balanced himself to his tiptoe, leaning his face closer to the white-haired man and he responded in return, completely seduced by this mesmerizing yet dangerous beauty. He grabbed the boy's waist, almost in desperation, aiming to keep him there, as if he was afraid this enchanter would be gone like the morning mist; evaporated like a dream, if he dared to let go. The he-enchanter smirked softly and raised his leg behind again, his arms aiming gracefully upstairs, towards the blackness of the ceiling or the spotlight that was now all for him… As if he wanted to set the man even more astray, making him completely forget the presence of that boy that was in his arms, not even a minute ago…

 _The Prince swore his love to the Black Swan…_

The man raised the black-dressed boy in the air, slowly and softly like he had done to the white-dressed one a few seconds ago. The male-siren had now this triumphant smirk to his lips all the time as he gracefully, seductively, danced around his victim-man, his hands barely touching the other's cheeks and shoulders as the hands flicked through the dance. The man seemed completely hypnotized now, as his gaze could not leave the black figure anymore. Whenever he did a turn, the man's head would turn towards him, as though not to lose the slightest detail of it… And then the boy stopped, extending his delicate hand towards the stupefied man. He, in return, fell on his knee and grabbed that hand, the hand that had enchanted him, and kissed it eagerly, swearing his eternal love, his devotion and also his submission to this dark yet charming and unbelievably dangerous and absolutely beautiful being. The boy raised his clothed hand in the air in absolute, wild triumph. He seemed like growing stronger, as if he was stranding above the man taller now. His plan was a success…

 _Devastated, the White Swan could no longer see her beloved betraying her. Her heart was shattered. There was only one solution for her…And so she killed herself…_

The man was now grasping desperately onto the black-dressed boy's waist, burying his face in his stomach, while the boy was looking towards the sky, the spotlight, in a victorious kind of way, waving and flicking his arms like a pair of wings. And then, at the peak of his triumph, his arms started growing feathers, changing gradually to a pair of large wings; pitch-black like the rest of him. He flapped his new wings once or twice and then bent down…and wrapped them around the head of the man that was still on his knees before him…as if "protecting" him…concealing him…capturing him… They remained there motionless as the spotlight gradually faded, till the room sunk in darkness once more…

… _And so…in death… The White Swan finally found freedom…_

* * *

The boy's eyes snapped open. Soon, some rasping breaths followed, as the owner of them both was gradually returning to the sphere of reality. A pair of honey-brown eyes immediately kept on scanning the place around, as if making sure that there were indeed four walls around them, safely concealing them from all danger. The room seemed bright; sunlight freely overflowing inside it. The walls were decorated with a few posters here and there, mainly about great ballet premieres and dance studios. One specific poster was winning against them all; it was depicting a white-haired man with beautiful green eyes and dressed in a full-body ballet outfit, posing gracefully.

"Yuuri!"

There was a distant, female voice. It almost reached his ears like a distant echo, as if coming from another world, while, in reality it was coming from the next room. Yuuri blinked a few times, to lift sleep and sweat away from his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his room. Everything seemed so blurry… His arm stretched to the right and his hand reached for something on the nightstand. His fingers enclosed a pair of large, square glasses, which immediately he wore and everything cleared before him. Yuuri sighed again and he left his arms drop once more, over the blanket that was covering his body up to his chest. There was nothing on his plain ceiling apart from a lamp, hanging right above him, like a spotlight over the star of the day. He remained staring at it pensively; his expression almost indicating that he was seeing it for the first time.

"Yuuri! Breakfast!" the voice repeated, "Are you up? You'll be late!"

The young man raised himself to his elbows, making the cover slip from his chest, revealing his blue t-shirt he wore for the night.

"Coming mom!" he called in response.

He peeled the covers off him and dragged both of his legs to the side of the bed, making them touch the carpet that was there. He stretched his toes and feet up and down, hearing the cracking sounds; sign they were motionless for too long. He winced a little and repeated the action before standing up. His feet were full of old and new blisters and hardened skin. His toenails were also badly shaped and cut short. The boy stretched himself here and there before half-stumbling to the bathroom where he threw cold water on his face, to lift the last traces of sleep away. He raised his head and looked himself in a mirror. His reflection was the same as always…as it should be. However for some reason this face that was staring back at him through glass had something unfamiliar to him…something he couldn't put his finger on…

* * *

A short, somehow plump lady with light brown hair, wearing an apron, was over the pan, in which she was frying a pair of eggs. The yolks had already started gaining a golden color, contrasting the white of the glair. She was humming some song when she heard footsteps behind her, and her son approached the table.

"Ah, good morning Yuuri! You overslept again. Better eat and leave or you'll be late again!"

Yuuri smiled softly.

"Yeah…I know…" he said in a small voice

He took a seat pensively.

"I had the craziest dream ever, last nigh" he confessed to his mother

This drew his mother's attention that looked at him over her shoulder for a second.

"Eh? Really? What did you dream about?"

Yuuri leaned his chin onto his hand, supporting his head on the table.

"I was dancing the 'Swan Lake'…with Victor Nikiforov…"

He felt his cheeks flare up as his mother exclaimed teasingly;

"Aww, Victor again! My poor Yuuri must be really in love!"

"M-Mom! Please stop!" said he awkwardly, "He is the best dancer of all times! I admire him for that! I wish I could be more like him!"

His mother pouted playfully but also seriously (for some reason she always managed to combine those two together in her expressions).

"But, Yuuri, you are a wonderful dancer and you have great talent"

"Mom… No matter what you say, it won't change that Victor is a legend. He is the most famous ballet dancer and chorographer in the entire world for years now. He has danced and choreographed the best productions to the best theaters…"

Miss Katsuki sighed at the sudden depressed expression of her son. She had great faith to her son's abilities. At his 24, Yuuri had shown great potential both in his practice and when he appeared on stage. But his problem was his low self-esteem. Yuuri was always shy and sweet boy, with a sensitive heart. His technique was unquestionable but he never really believed much in himself that he could make it. His mother did, and that's why when her son won a scholarship here in New York City, she followed him from Japan, along with his personal dance instructor and her little siblings, leaving her husband behind in Japan taking care of their family business at a hot-springs resort. Yuuri was indeed a hard-working student and his instructors had nothing bad to say about him. What Mss Katsuki knew for sure about her son was this thing; he practically adored Victor Nikiforov.

As far as the caring mother knew, Yuuri had been collecting stuff about him since forever. He would watch his performances on TV, he had gathered all the posters he could get and he had almost all his performances either downloaded to his computer or bought on DVD. Her son was almost obsessed with that man, whom he worshiped and tried to mimic in his entire life.

"In any case…" said she, placing a plate with two fried eggs before Yuuri, who grabbed his fork to eat, "What about the dream?"

Yuuri swallowed rather soundly.

"What about it?"

"What were you dancing about? Some part of Rothbart and the Prince or something?"

Yes, Miss Katsuki had learnt a few things about ballet the years her son was studying. 'Swan Lake' was one of his favorites as well.

"Hmm…no…" Yuuri replied, chewing on his breakfast absentmindedly, "It was…some scene between the White Swan and the Black Swan…"

He looked at his plate and his half-eaten eggs.

"Come to think about it…" he thought, "In the dream I wasn't dancing the White Swan…I was…"

His mother looked at him over her shoulder, drying her hands on a towel.

"Huh? That is a part for females, is it not?"

She narrowed her eyes softly and leaned towards her son, with her hands on her hips.

"You weren't wearing a…dress or something in the dream, right?"

Yuuri's face became scarlet.

"Mom!" he protested, "No, it wasn't like that!"

However the housewife chuckled.

"Just kidding!" She checked the clock on the wall before clapping her palms, "Alright! Chitchat ends now. You better finish your breakfast and leave or you'll be late!"

Yuuri smiled softly.

"Alright, mom, I know…"

He looked down for a second.

"I know…"

* * *

Yuuri wore his coat and his scarf, tightly around his neck as he walked out and deep into the downtown of New York City. His walking pace was fast in the beginning, so he would warm up a little. The morning was chilly and his breath was coming out in small, white clouds. He covered his nose and mouth with his scarf for extra protection and stowed his hands into his pockets as he walked onto the pavement with countless more people that wished to get to work. The sky was gray and cloudy that morning, Yuuri noticed. He quickened his pace as he headed down the stairs towards the metro station. He managed to get just in time to squeeze himself into, through the doors before them closing. He found a seat close to the window and sat softly, letting the subway sounds lull him a little along with the barely noticeable shake of the cabin. The strong light from the inside, contrasting the darkness of the outside, was making it impossible for someone to see clearly outside, apart from the passing lamps on the tunnel's walls, which seemed to pass by them in a fast pace. The windows of the train looked like dark mirrors that would reflect only shadows…

Yuuri leaned his head against the cold, glass surface and half-closed his eyes. He felt the vibration the train was making, running through his body. He always liked this feeling. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't miss this train and let his body completely relax. He drew his I-phone out of his pocket and plugged the earphones into his ears. He switched the device on, revealing a photo of his hometown, slightly touched in Photoshop, so it had incorporated a ballet dancer somewhere there. He pressed the screen to the "data" button and browsed through the Internet before finding what he was looking for. He chose a music video and allowed the notes overflow through the small earphones into his eardrums. He had chosen the 'Swan Lake Suit' most famous theme. For some reason he had felt the insuppressible need to hear that song. The smoothing and dramatic music overflowed him. He closed his eyes and recalled his dream again. It wasn't the first time he had dreamt himself dancing, of course. However this specific dance that was particularly a female dance, now seemed awfully fitting for the situation. The music reached yet another crescendo. Yuuri stopped thinking and closed his eyes…

* * *

When the train reached his station and the wagon came to halt, Yuuri unplug his earphones from his ears and stepped out. After climbing the stairs, he found himself once more at the cold, winter air and under the gray sky of New York. The sounds of the cars; the horns and the wheels greeted him anew. Yuuri kept on walking, panting only so slightly. He had natural stamina after all. He was not a tall man, petite but also muscular, even if the roundness of his face proved that he was a boy who easily gained weight if not careful. His large glasses and his innocent eyes were making him look younger than his actual 24 years. Everyone though could remember the Japanese dancer with the messy, short, black hair and the bright, brown eyes. Always shy and collected, Yuuri would only impress with his gentleness and his understanding for others. Everyone could see his talent at ballet but Yuuri never really claimed many things for himself and wasn't always competitive. His lack of self-confidence often held him back.

Yuuri though, knew only one thing about himself so clearly. That he loved Victor Nikiforov. His feelings were going way ahead of simple admiration for a great dancer. He simply felt a chill down his spine every time he saw him dancing and his heart would flatter every time he learnt something new about him. He had bought many of his performances on video or DVD and he had downloaded countless photos of his from every performance he knew about. The young man did not simply love him as an artist; he was infatuated with him. One of the reasons he was getting embarrassed at his mother's teasing was because…he knew her words were true.

In his late teens, Yuuri had probably started developing this kind of preference, and he wasn't sure whether his mother would approve of them or not, so he was keeping his crush secret, closing himself in his shell more than before. He would wake up every morning and look at Victor's pictures or look at them a little before he slept. Somehow Yuuri himself was feeling strangely obsessive with this man, especially since Victor Nikiforov was a man who lived so many miles away, in Russia. One thing was for certain, though. Yuuri's most wishful dream would be meeting Victor Nikiforov up-close at least once…

* * *

Soon a large building came to view. It was a neo-classical building, so easily distinctive from the other modern skyscrapers around. Even if it was so much shorter than them, it still seemed to be tearing the cloudy, gray skies with strange and almost unworldly power. Yuuri smiled softly at it as he quickly rushed up the stairs getting inside. The carpet-clothed floor was drowning the sound of his footsteps, till Yuuri took a sharp turn to walk into a dimly lit hall towards the backstage and the changing rooms. The changing rooms were empty, just like he had predicted, but filled with stuff such as bags, tracksuits, coats and many other personal objects. Judging from the amount of them, most of the dancers had already reached the practice by now. Yuuri quickly went to his personal drawer and started peeling the multiple layers of clothing off him bit by bit. He then opened his backpack and took out his tights and his pointe shoes. As he dressed himself, he placed his now unneeded stuff in his drawer, locked it and exited the changing rooms. After a small half-run into yet another half-dark hallway, Yuuri opened yet another door to see a large room, expanding below him at the end of a small stairway. Wooden bars were placed here and there in the room and the walls around were mirrors. A large, black piano in the corner was completing the dance studio. The room was packed with dancers of both genders that were doing their stretches and warm-up. Yuuri smiled softly as he walked down the stairs to reach the level of the room. His feet touched the lustrous, gray floor.

"Hey, Yuuri! You made it this time!"

He was greeted by a familiar voice at the base of the stairs, in Japanese. Yuuri turned to look at the man who had spoken and smiled.

"Good morning, Takeshi-san" Yuuri said also in Japanese.

Takeshi Nishigori was a tall, corpulent man, with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and bright, brown, small eyes. He used to be a football athlete but after he quit, he had joined the theater, helping with the scene and lights. This is how he and Yuuri met. Takeshi had come from Japan years ago and now he lived in New York permanently with his wife and triplet daughters. His wife Yuuko was also a dancer and she had also appeared in some figure-skating rinks before. Right now she was devoted to her three children. Yuuri felt nice to have yet another Japanese person to talk to, apart from his mother and his dance instructor. Even after almost a year in New York, Yuuri still felt uncomfortable. It was a nice thing to have yet another person from his home country being in the same working environment as he did.

Takeshi was a great tease and often teased Yuuri about everything, mostly about his weight (whenever Yuuri appeared to have taken some extra kilo once in a while) and his often delays at work. Of course he always teased with no malice, but for a shy person such as Yuuri, even this kind of teasing was bringing him to the verge of scarlet blush. Faithful to his role as a…"Yuuri-tease", Takeshi smirked softly at the 24-year-old man, leaning casually against the staircase parapet, with his arms crossed over his large chest.

"You made it this time, I see! Barely, though! Did you over-sleep again?"

Yuuri chuckled nervously, already sat down and removing his shoes to put his pointe on.

"No, of course not…at least…not that I know of. I ate breakfast before coming here"

Takeshi chuckled.

"I see. The bed was too soft again huh?"

This time Yuuri couldn't avoid blushing.

"I-I guess…"

Takeshi laughed again.

"Well you do not have a wife to wake you up, or three little devils to make sure you will be out of this soft paradise called 'bed', now, do you?" he chuckled

Yuuri finished wearing his white pointe and he stood up, testing them by lifting himself up and down his tiptoes for a couple of times.

"I bet you were dancing in your dreams again, weren't you?"

"S-Short of…" Yuuri admitted

I was dancing with Victor, he thought, but then blushed and gasped because he realized he had spoken his thought aloud. Takeshi chuckled and slammed Yuuri's back once, so Yuuri gasped surprised.

"Again with this Victor guy? Seriously, Yuuri, you need to find yourself a girl someday, or a boy, or whatever!"

Yuuri blushed again. He knew that Takeshi was teasing him, but he also knew, he could feel, that his friend had realized, more or less, his interest in male gender by now; yet alone his crush on his idol.

"I…I don't know." He honestly said while stretching his flexible leg behind his back and onto his head, "Perhaps…someday…"

Takeshi could see the conversation was slowly dying out. Yuuri wasn't really feeling comfortable talking about stuff like those. Takeshi could tell that Yuuri was helplessly in love with a man he had never met up-close and a man that had almost zero possibilities of meeting Yuuri in the first place (for Victor Nikiforov constantly traveled from country to country for his dancing career and his home country was Russia as well), but Takeshi could see the boy –because to him his little friend was still an innocent boy- could not bring himself move forward from this pointless, not to mention one-sided crush of his. Recently there was announced that Victor had a boyfriend. It was finally confirmed that Victor preferred boys to girls as well but when it was announced that Victor was already in relationship was a real shock for his fans. The love interest to the famous dancer was a boy at the age of 15 towards 16, an upcoming talent in ballet named Yuri Plisetsky. He appeared so suddenly, like a thunder in a clear day, that many people got suspicious of the nature of his relationship with the famous dancer, however there was no doubt after a little while that Victor truly loved his new partner and he was also personally coaching him. This announcement, though, had somehow crushed any "hopes" Yuuri might have (if ever were any in the first place). Takeshi could see, however he spoke none. Yuuri had already joined the others for warm-up after all. Yuuri was talented, even if his lack of self-confidence was forcing him to have minor roles, usually, in the theater's productions. Takeshi had high expectations of this boy…

His thoughts were interrupted (as well as the dancers' warm-up) as a lady around her middle fifties, with white-blonde hair tied in a bun, entered the room, clapping her hands together to get attention onto her. A young man with sheets of music beneath his arm was following her. It was the dance tutor of the theater.

"Alright, company" she said cheerfully, "It is about time to start our routine practice! Line up everyone. We'll start with the warm-up!"

Takeshi leaned more comfortably against the parapet as he watched in enjoyment those young people practicing their dance. His eyes were stuck upon the particular, talented, young compatriot, watching him while smiling paternally.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is an early birthday gift for** Tanuki-desu (DA) **because I won't have time wish her tomorrow and because I wanted to be the first one to wish her, so...Happy early birthday!**

 **This is the first chapter of a fanfiction I had started working on but I am not sure when I'll finish it. Work is too much. However I had it to my computer a few months now!**

 **Anyway let me explain a few things here This is an AU story that is supposed to take place at the same time with the anime, just in this AU the story focuses on ballet instead of figure skating (and since I was watching figure skating today, I found it fitting to put it here! ). I was firstly inspired by these two amazing pictures made!**

 **(Visit her DA page to see them! They are amazing!)**

 **For this story was also inspired from** _**"Black Swan"**_ **and the actual anime** _**"Yuri on Ice"**_. **The main prortagonist is technically** _Katsuki Yuuri_ **and the other two protagonists are** _Yuri Plisetsky_ **and** _Victor Nikiforov_ **and of course I will be adding several characters here and there as supportive characters.**  
 **This story is a** shonen ai/yaoi **story. The main couple is the favorite of** Victor x Yuri **while there is also a one-sided** Victor x Yuuri  
 **(Yes people Yuuri is in love with Victor but Victor is in love with Yuri in this one. Believe me there will be conflicts with that! )**

I will be refering to Katsuki as Yuuri **and to Plisetsky as** Yuri **to avoid misunderstandings between the characters, following the japanese accent for Yuuri's name and the russian for Yuri.**

 **Plot:** _Katsuki Yuuri is a Japanese young ballet dancer, who lives in New York with his mother. He adores above all Victor Nikiforov and is secretly in love with him. However when one day Swan Lake is to be raised under Victor's protection Yuuri is given the role of the Black Swan... Shy Katsuki Yuuri will try to use the role to seduce Victor_

 **The main idea for the plot was the amazing pictures you saw but also the fact that in the actual anime Yuuri gets the part of Eros instead of Agape to dance. Taking this under consideration, Yuuri here doesn't dance the White Swan but the Black one.**  
 **During the story I want to picture the confused emotions that go through him. I hope I can make it It won't necessarily be a "spychological thriler" like the _"Black Swan"_ but I want it to be a bit "on the edge" with Yuuri's emotions!**

 **The first scene now was inspired from the second amazing picture made (see upper) and also by this song:**

 _Black Swan - "Le Lac des Cygnes" / "The Swan Lake" by Tchaïkovski_ **(check it out on youtube by that name) _  
_**

 **You can imagine it play throughout the introduction (Yuuri's appearance, naturally happens in moment** 1:05 **! )**  
 **I hope you like it everyone, especially you** Tanuki-desu

 **Cover image made from:**

Tanuki-desu **'s picture (I had taken permission a while back, but I wanted to make her a surprise)**

 **Render by** Keqn **(on Deviantart also)**

 **I did a minor editing to the picture and I added letters I might post the cover only sometime so you can see it closer**

 **I hope you like it, everyone!**

 **Please comment me so I will know what you think of my work**  
 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meeting the dream: Swan Lake opens the season**_

The plane was rocking softly as it flew through the night air. Everyone inside it was silent, watching their movies into the small screens before them or already fast asleep, covered with the blankets offered to them by the airhostesses. The plane cabin was silent. The First Class cabin was also silent; most of its few passengers fast asleep already. Just one man was only half-asleep, technically drowsing as the soft tremor of the aircraft was lulling him to a sweet oblivion. He leaned his head to the side, humming a little, in contentment. His hair was light gray of color, almost white and his figure was slender yet well built, especially to his hips and legs; an obvious proof of his labor with them. Victor Nikiforov, the famous ballet soloist and chorographer, made himself more comfortable in his seat. He was dressed in a comfy, white tracksuit with a bluish scarf around his slender neck. He had oval face with a nearly square chin and his hair was shortcut, leaving the bangs of the left side slightly longer, falling to his white face, over his left eye. He half opened his eyes to reveal his two greenish-blue crystal-like orbs, half-hidden beneath his heavy eyelids. His skin was fairly white, giving him somehow equally masculine strength with some feminine finesse. In his youth, Victor had counted on that, leaving his hair lengthen and dancing even the male parts with gracefulness, as if to incarnate both the man and the woman in his very form. Perhaps that was when the rumors about his sexual orientation started in the first place.

Speaking of which, Victor thought and leaned to the side to the figure right next to him, sleeping soundly close to the window. The young boy that did not exceeded his fifteen years of age, was thin like a twig, slender like an elf and somehow manly at the same time. Yuri Plisetsky was dressed in comfortable low pants with a loose belt decorated with a chain, tigre sweatshirts and a sleeveless jacket over it. He had the hood on and his bracelet-decorated hands into his pockets, leaning into his seat, fast asleep. His chin-level blonde hair was giving him some angelic look. Victor smiled at the huge earphone-wearing boy. Yuri had caught his attention ever since the first time he saw him as a twelve-year-old boy in the ballet school he had gone to, to attend the rehearsal. He could tell that the feeling was mutual, because young Yuri hadn't stopped taking glances on him every time he thought Victor wasn't looking. Even when he actually wasn't, he could feel the pair of feline green eyes burning holes into his nape and whenever their gazes met, the boy would blush and avert his eyes, taking an annoyed expression to cover his embarrassment. Those moves had somehow conquered Victor at first sight before actually seeing the true extent of talent within that youthful body. Yuri was indeed talented. He could dance "en pointe" like a female dancer and he had this grace in his moves that made him indeed look like some mischievous elf of the forest.

After that rehearsal, Victor became his mentor. He taught him everything he knew and had him with him all the time. It didn't take them long to realize; that their mutual tenderness was actually love and Victor confessed his love to the young teen. They started dating and they still were till now. Victor never remembered being happier in his entire life, like he was the past couple of years with Yuri. Yuri of course was more a man of action, not of words. For example, he would never say "I love you" to Victor or do sweet-talk with him, however Victor could tell; every time Yuri looked at him directly in the eye, every time he would hold his hand or lean his blonde head on his shoulder or when he would snuggle closer to him when they were sleeping or watching movies on the couch, those moments were enough for Victor to know the deep love this boy had for him. Of course their relationship was still platonic. Victor knew that Yuri was not yet of age for such acts yet. In their country the age of consent would be 16 years. Plus their years of difference were not something to pass unnoticed. However even if Yuri was of age, Victor felt like keeping their relationship like this; romantic and somehow "idealistic" in a way. Victor always liked Yuri the way he was and he wanted to keep it like that, for now. Yuri was the same fresh and tender as he used to be in his twelfth year of age and right now he seemed even paler of complexion, the way his face was illuminated by the various colorful lights, emitted from the small screen before him as the movie the boy was watching before, obviously continued playing even after he had fallen asleep.

Lost in his flashback and in admiring his small boyfriend, Victor barely heard the announcement of the microphone within the cabin, which was announcing their landing in a couple of hours. He smiled and leaned closer to the sleeping boy, shaking him softly so he would wake.

"Yuri… Yuri…" he whispered in the process.

As expected, a pair of green eyes flapped open slowly and Yuri mumbled something as he stretched himself to the extent his seat allowed him.

"Mmm…! Are we there already?" he mumbled, his voice sheepish and hoarse from sleep.

"In a couple of hours, it says we're landing…"

"Mm…good…" Yuri stretched himself like a cat.

His lover's gentle voice appeared to be lulling him back to sleep somehow. Victor smiled almost paternally at the boy.

"Oh, why do you have to be so cute, Yurio?"

That was the nickname Victor had created for him. Every time he voiced it, Yuri would glare at him, as if he hated it, however Victor knew his little companion way too much in order to believe him. He could see that he liked it when called that. And as Victor expected, the sleepy teen mumbled:

"Mmm…shut up, Victor…" before snuggling to the side, close to his lover's side.

Victor chuckled softly and caressed the blonde head tenderly.

"Wait and see, my sweet Yuri… New York is gonna love you, is gonna love us and our country when we finish what we started…" he cooed.

He gazed outside the window to see the thousand lights below them, indicating that were getting closer and closer to their destination. His eyes filled with them and only one thought was coming to his mind right now:

"New York City…here we come"

* * *

"And one, and two and three…very well. And; once more. And one and two and three"

It was the rhythmical voice of their dance instructor. The old lady was walking among the barrettes, pointing out the right and wrong at the movements as the piano at the corner was playing the melody. Countless legs and arms were moving gracefully up and down, in and out, as synchronized as possible. Up and down they were going. Girls would also stand "en pointe" when they had to, as for boys, only the smaller-sized ones or those who had actually learnt the technique would also follow the example. Yuuri was among those boys, also occasionally standing on his tiptoes "en pointe", moving his arms as gracefully as he could. For some reason he always felt insecure with himself, as if he was doing something wrong, even if he was certainly one of the best dancers in the room in terms of technique. He constantly moved his unsettling eyes from one corner to the other as he moved. Had that boy in line two, done that move, as he should? Oh, yes he did. Had he done it the same way? And what about the other one, the blonde at the corner? He always did good spins, yes, today as well. Had he done it the same well? He spotted the teacher coming towards him as well, as she made her tour among them. He felt his muscles tense. It always happened when he felt the need to prove himself but still felt unsure. The teacher was still coming that way, smiling softly as her eyes met his.

"Graceful as always, Yuuri" she complimented him, knowing his character, before adding; "Relax"

And so she walked by him. Yuuri felt himself exhaling in some form of relief. The teacher seemed satisfied enough today, that was a good sign. The rehearsal and the usual exercises seemed to be going just as planned, when suddenly two pairs of feet echoed from the top of the stairway and the teacher looked up at the new pair standing there. The man was watching with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling and nodding in approval, while the boy had his hood and earphones on, with his hands in his pockets with not so interested look on his face. The old teacher's eyes opened wide and she clapped her hands to stop the pianist and draw the attention. Yuuri wondered what was going on, but as he looked up towards the stairs, he swore he got a heart attack. Up there, right a few dozens of feet away from him was no other than Victor Nikiforov, his idol and his "obsession" along with his boyfriend from the magazine photos, Yuri Plisetsky! Victor Nikiforov in the flesh was simply standing there! He felt his heart hammering in his ribcage and he realized he had been holding his breath the whole time, without even noticing. The other dancers were not less shocked as Victor Nikiforov descended the stairs to get to their level. His smile was wide and (according to Yuuri) 100 times more handsome from up close. Victor had reached dangerously close to Yuuri, who still couldn't believe whether this was actually happening or whether it was yet another dream of his. Yuri Plisetsky was following Victor from up close, keeping a serious face. After Victor walked and stood before everyone, standing at his full, tall height, he smiled in approval for one more time before saying to his shocked audience:

"Excellent. Very good performance everyone!" he said in his singing Russian accent, yet in flawless English, "I know you guys are shocked to see us but we intended coming here 'uninvited' so we could see your performance and decide on our own"

Everyone, of course Yuuri included, was looking straight onto the man, whose presence was promising way more than they had ever dreamt of. Victor smiled paternally to them all.

"We all know this wonderful story" he started, "Once upon a time, there was a young maiden, a princess who desired freedom"

He started walking among them, as if to look at them closely one by one. Yuuri realized that for once more he was holding his breath.

"But one day an evil warlock…" Victor's voice was changing place as Victor obviously still moved in the room, "…Transforms her into a swan; her and her friends. Now all of them have to live as humans only from dusk to dawn…"

Yuuri's eyes were moving, unsettling, trying to pinpoint the voice, as if to take yet another glance of his idol that was now so close and yet so far… Yuri was standing at the same place, with his hands in his pockets, observing.

"…And the spell can be broken only by pure love alone. Her wish is nearly granted, but… Before the Prince declares his love…"

Victor's voice was close to Yuuri for a second, and then it was gone again.

"…He falls into the trap of the foul Black Swan, who tricks and seduces him…"

Only then Yuuri truly felt Victor being close and at the same time his heart beating somewhere to his throat. He swallowed hard, saliva he did not have, trying to calm himself down.

"Devastated" Victor continued, "…she kills herself and in death…"

And then Victor Nikiforov was right before him and Yuuri felt his cheeks flame on, as if he were feverish. He felt like all four liters of blood of his system had rushed to his face. His eyes couldn't help themselves, but look up and see for the first time the man he idolized, in the flesh, so up close that he had the impression he would touch him.

"…She finds freedom…" Victor finished.

There was a disarming smile to his face and his eyes were bright. For a moment Yuuri swore their gazes met, and that he died at that moment. Victor looked at his audience.

"Hello, company! As you probably noticed so far, the season will open with Swan Lake, this true masterpiece of my compatriot, Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovsky."

The way Victor had pronounced the name of the worldwide-known composer rang so beautifully to Yuuri's ears, that he felt himself blushing even more and his heart skipping yet another beat. He had said it with the authentic accent of his country.

"For those who do not know me, I am Victor Nikiforov. I hate typical talking in general so, from now on I want to be your friend apart from your colleague and, please, call me Victor instead." He smiled, "I am honored being here with you and I would like to thank you all for your hard work and congratulate you for your talent"

Yuuri would have scoffed if he dared. Who on Earth, who was a professional ballet dancer, wouldn't know of Victor Nikiforov? Also Victor Nikiforov himself was congratulating _them_ for their talent? Yeah, that was a good one.

"Some may say; we have heard that story before, countless times in fact!" the famous dancer continued in a cheerful tone, "But this time, things will drastically change! We will tell this story the way we have never told it before!"

There were murmurs of interest among the dancers, while Yuuri had his eyes fastened exclusively on him!

"This year, we're gonna break all taboos at dancing and change all stereotypes. We will strip the story naked and re-create it. We will create it real, classical and yet modern like the times we live in!"

There was a mischievous smirk upon Victor's handsome features as he said:

"The protagonist performers, are all gonna be men." The revelation was made, "In other words, the Swan Lake will be transferred into a homosexual edition!"

The murmurs now turned into a constant buzzing, as everyone was either too shocked or too excited over the idea. It practically gave the men the possibility of getting a leading role to this ballet that was always performed by a Prima Ballerina. Yuuri was now as shocked as he could be. To him the entire world seemed to be opening up; a chance to dance with Victor! Oh, it seemed like a dream, too good to be true! Victor raised his hands, in an attempt to calm the crowds.

"Now, now… I know you all are excited or unprepared for it but it is exactly what will draw more attention from the audience; a Swan Lake like they have never seen before! Do the unexpected; this is the first rule to success and glory. We have the chance of doing it! Naturally I will choreograph everything and I will be the Prince."

He stepped aside a little, presenting the blonde boy that was standing still and silent so far.

"Company, allow me to present you Yuri Plisetsky, a bright talent from my home country, Russia. I created the choreographies with his valuable assistance and he will also be part of my main cast!"

The boy, presented as Yuri, simply nodded his head to his watchers. Yuuri could have sworn he heard a whisper somewhere behind him saying:

"See? Told you he has the same name as Katsuki!"

"I will sit aside now, if you don't mind" Victor Nikiforov said once more, "I would like to observe the rehearsal and make my choices about what roles fit the best for the cast or whether I'll need auditions for some main parts. Please continue your rehearsal as usual"

* * *

As usual was better said than done. Yuuri could feel his entire body numb still, even after Victor was lost from his eyesight, as he walked towards the bench to sit and watch. Yuuri would still turn his head towards him, to observe him once more, to observe every small movement of his that was still made so gracefully; he saw him sitting lightly to his bench, crossing one leg over the other and his arms over his chest. He saw his head gracefully nodding towards their dance instructor to continue and the pianist to start playing again. His lips were gracious when he smiled to his boyfriend to the right. He was gracious and handsome every time he whispered something to the dance teacher, close to him and taking notes to a piece of paper or when he nodded his head and rubbed his chin in thought, watching the dancers. Yuuri couldn't help himself taking glances of him. Turning his head towards him, and he was not the only one of course, but he was almost absolutely certain he was the only one doing it so often. He wanted to prove himself! His idol was watching and he had to be perfect! He had to be perfect for him! He had to make him notice him somehow. These were what his mind was re-creating like a mantra in his head, and it was making his heart racing a marathon within his chest. This was the longest rehearsal of his life but when it came to an end, he found himself along with others, watching at Victor who was now standing tall before them.

"Alright, I have decided!" Victor said, "I have settled with the biggest part of the cast but I will still need an extra audition for some main roles. Those chosen for it will receive a written message to their cell phones. You may leave now. Have a nice day."

* * *

Yuuri was sitting in the dark hall, with his eyes closed and his arms moving as if he were dancing. He was supporting his back against the gray hall and he had one leg drawn closer to his body than the other. He seemed absolutely focused. The moment the message came to his cell phone, was the moment his heart stopped beating for a second. Victor had chosen him for the main character-audition! It felt like a dream, like a crazy fantasy of his! Even now he felt as if he would wake up any moment now and that he would be in his bed, realizing that everything was nothing but a dream. However every time he dared to half-open his eyes, he realized that this that he was living was absolutely true. Right now he had tried to empty his mind from those thoughts and tried to focus on his meditation. The message was clear; they had to prepare one variation or any other solo part of the role they wished to apply for, for three days and then they would perform it to the rehearsal room. After that, it was up to Victor to decide whether they were good for the role they asked or whether they should be placed in another role instead.

Yuuri had decided; he would perform Odette's Variation, even if he had never performed such thing in his entire life. He would apply for the White Swan. It was the first time in his life he was actually asking for a main part, but right now all he could see was a chance to dance with Victor. He also felt the pinch of jealousy for Yuri Plisetsky for being able to be close to Victor and dance with him every day. Right now all he wanted was a chance on stage with him. Now that he had actually met him, he felt his feelings erupt in his chest. He knew he was in love. He just made sure now. The message was telling them that they should gather at the performing room at seven o'clock in the afternoon. Right now it was barely 6:15. He had come early and he knew it, however he just couldn't stand the anxiety and the suspense of waiting plus the worry that he wouldn't make it in time, pushed him at coming here more than three quarters earlier. Yuuri was repeating the melody in his head. He hadn't put his earphones on, out of fear that someone would call for him and he wouldn't listen. Therefore, he kept on practicing the moves in his head. He didn't need the music after all. He had listened to the song so many times back at home, that it seemed impossible for him to erase the melody from his head.

"Emm…excuse me…"

At the sound of the soft, almost childish voice, Yuuri opened his eyes to see a young boy hovering over him with his arms behind his back. It was Minami Kenjirou, one of his teammates at dancing. Despite his Japanese name, Kenjirou was a second-generation American citizen, meaning he spoke fluent English but just the basic Japanese. He was 18 years old but his appearance was the most childish. He was short for his age and he was slender built. He had messy dirty blonde hair and he had one small portion died red. His eyes were big and brown and his complexion tanned. His parents had come from South Japan and were both doctors in New York. Kenjirou was born in New York and raised in it. Yuuri knew him as a very cheerful boy with almost naïve personality but for some strange reason (to Yuuri at least), he always admired Yuuri and wanted to be more like him. He hadn't been in this stage more than two years but he seemed sociable enough to get to know everyone in no time.

"Er…yes?"

"Is the spot close to you, vacant?" Kenjirou asked with a light blush powdering his cheekbones.

Yuuri wasn't certain if the term "vacant spot" was appropriate, considering the fact that everyone pretty much sat anywhere they found on the floor but…

"Huh…sure…"

His voice sounded a bit colder than it should have and, truth to be told hid a slight annoyance since he was interrupted (of course there was no way Kenjirou could know that but it annoyed him anyway). He always was a bit of distant due to his anxiety, he knew it, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. Nevertheless, either his 'cold mood' passed unnoticed or the younger one simply didn't care and so Kenjirou sat himself close to Yuuri, with his back on the wall as well, drawing one knee to his chest.

"Whew! What a day! I am so nervous! Aren't you nervous too, Yuuri?"

Yuuri realized that the boy was awfully tensed too but it was the exact opposite than him; while he sank into his silence, this boy seemed really eager to talk. It made Yuuri slightly annoyed, but he could understand how he felt. Perhaps some conversation would do him good too.

"Yeah…" he finally answered, "A lot"

"Yeah! Me too! I think my heart jumps out of my chest!" Kenjirou giggled at his own nervousness and then looked around at the other people sitting here and there, "There are many capable dancers here as well!" he commented

Yuuri looked around as if noticing them for the first time. Yes, indeed they were many and they were the best of their class, from what Yuuri remembered. They all seemed either concentrating or writing stuff in their cell phones.

"Y-Yeah…" Yuuri stuttered.

However he then turned to Kenjirou, in an attempt to change the conversation.

"You are auditioning too, Minami-kun?"

Kenjirou's eyes turned liquid hearing his name sounding so…Japanese from Yuuri's lips. He smiled at that and said.

"Well…I am not sure either why I am here… I mean I'm not as good as you are…"

Yuuri's cheeks blushed uncomfortably. It felt, definitely, awkward to hear such a thing coming from a fellow dancer no less.

"P-Please do not say that, Minami-kun! I am not even as close as being talented…"

Now it was Kenjirou's turn to look at Yuuri in disbelief and shake his head negatively.

"No! You are sure amazing, Yuuri! I always wanted to be like you! I am observing you every day in the rehearsal and I cannot help but see how flawless your moves are or how great your technique is!"

"That…definitely sounds kinda creepy…" Yuuri thought for a moment

"N-No…that's not true…" Yuuri said modestly, "I mean I am not that talented or anything I…I just…try to become better…"

The younger dancer only smiled.

"You should believe more in yourself!" he concluded

It was so sweet for him that Yuuri smiled at him gratefully.

"Well…what are you going to perform today then, Minami-kun?"

Minami Kenjirou smiled softly.

"I wasn't entirely sure. However I decided to prepare the Hungarian Dance from the third act. I hope they will give me the leading role. Mr. Victor said that even those dances are gonna have soloists so…I think I will apply for that and I hope they will give it to me…"

For the first time Yuuri smiled truly. Indeed it did him good to talk to someone. Apparently Minami Kenjirou was about the same nervous as he was.

"I think you'll do great, Minami-kun…" he said, "You've got this"

Minami's face lit up with a large smile.

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully

Yuuri nodded. Happy tears overflowed from the boy's eyes. He quickly mopped them off before turning to Yuuri once more.

"What about you, Yuuri?"

"I…well…" Yuuri played with his fingers nervously, "I was thinking…maybe I would give it a try for the White Swan…"

He didn't look up, but he could feel the boy's eyes on him.

"I…I know it is a difficult part and I have never tried for this before but…I think maybe for this time I…"

Kenjirou, looked at him really seriously.

"I think you must go for it, Yuuri! You are just perfect for this role! I mean you are talented and…good hearted and it definitely suits you! You must try it! I am sure you'll get it!"

Yuuri looked at the boy, with his honey-brown eyes wide as they could be. He had heard compliments like those before, however right now Minami Kenjirou had voiced them just the perfect time he needed them the most in order to do this. For the first time in his life, he wished that he actually believed them. He smiled gratefully to the boy, feeling his eyes getting blurry with tears.

"Thank you…Minami-kun…" he whispered, touched.

And then there was the sound of a door opening and Victor's silhouette at the doorframe, smiling whole-heartedly to everyone. The dancers slowly stood up.

It was about time for them to get started.

* * *

The notes were being emitted by the piano, slow, gentle and light like the caress of the sea breeze. Yuuri could feel it getting through his body and his limbs appeared to be moving on their own, as he made the one move after the other, dancing around. His arms would flap slowly to imitate the wings of the swan, while his white pointe shoes would step lightly upon the floor. The mirrors all around him were reflecting his every angle as he turned. He could feel the gazes of the remaining dancers stuck on him. Some of the previous people had been through their audition and left and now the few that were there, were watching him. Yuuri could feel as if they were judging him. Perhaps they were just curious; he had never tried of getting a protagonist role at his own free will before, after all. Yuri Plisetsky was also somewhere in the room, watching with is usual piercing eyes without showing that he really cared of what happened around him. However his eyes were sharp.

However the most anxious part for him was the fact that Victor was standing there, casually leaning against the glass surface of the mirror, watching his every move, occasionally moving his head in understanding; moves that proved either approval or disapproval to the poor young ballet dancer. His idol was there, watching him dancing indeed! It was something it had never occurred even to his wildest dreams, and now that it had got actual reality, Yuuri felt as nervous as he had never been before! His feet were barely touching the ground, or so he thought. One or two times he managed to do it right and stand "en pointe" but he did not feel certain at all. As the finale came, he stopped at the pose he had watched so many times on videos on the Internet. He was surprised at himself at how fast he truly decided to perform a girl's part at a dance, as he had never done it before. As his body relaxed, he released his pose and looked towards Victor, almost desperately to hear some critique, good or bad (but he hoped good). Victor had his hand to his chin in thought at that moment, though, and his face was unreadable. Yuri moved closer to him and told him something. Victor turned his head to answer his lover while Yuuri wiped some sweat off his forehead, feeling his heart bounding in his chest. Was he good? Was he bad? When the agony was at the point of breaking his heart he made one last attempt.

"Shall I go again…?" he asked in a stewed voice.

At that moment Victor turned to look at him, his crystal eyes showed a hint of doubt and perhaps something indecisive.

"No, I saw enough, thank you" he said politely but still hard to tell whether he was pleased or not. If anything, he seemed confused.

Yuuri felt his eyes almost watery. Suddenly he couldn't bear hear the name of someone else getting the part (and he somehow felt like he had definitely messed up with something). Therefore, he bowed his head in respect before rushing to the corner where he had left his stuff, grabbing his bag and leaving the dance room as fast as he dared. His tears fell hot to his cheeks, only when he had left the building, contrasting with the frozen air, blowing his face in the New York winter night…

* * *

He unlocked the door of his apartment as fast as he could (since his hands were still shaking) and rushed in the narrow hall, walking fast. He heard his mother's voice calling his name, obviously aware of his presence.

"Ah, Yuuri! You're back! How did it go?"

Yuuri's eyes burnt with tears again and felt a huge knot down his throat. Afraid that he would break down in tears before his mother, he rushed past her, with his eyes shadowed by his hair and headed towards his room.

"Yuuri?" he heard his mother's confused voice

However Yuuri was not in the mood for talking. He wanted to be alone for a little while; he wanted to lock himself in his own silence for a little. He rushed into his room, shutting the door behind him. When he felt "safe" in his little sanctuary, Yuuri let himself go and his hot tears rushed down his cheeks for one more time. Around him, in the room, the posters of Victor dancing seemed to be adding now to his anguish. His dream of dancing with his idol the greatest ballet in the world now seemed shattered in thousands of pieces. All he wanted was to forget about it. He had allowed himself become ambitious for once, and it now seemed completely pointless since he got "crashed back to reality" like this… He leaned against the door and slipped slowly down till he was on the floor and then, drawing his knees to his chest, buried his head in them and cried…

His mother came a little later to find him alone in his room, now squatted on the floor with his back against the bed. She slowly approached him.

"Yuuri, dear…" she whispered

She came closer and caressed his raven hair tenderly.

"What is it, dear? Didn't it go well?"

Yuuri lifted his head so his red and puffy from crying, eyes met hers. Tears emerged anew to his brown eyes and he repeatedly sniffed.

"Mom!" he mumbled in trembling voice

He wrapped his arms around his mother, burring his face to her torso. Miss Katsuki of course, as if by reflex, wrapped her own arms around her son's head, maternally consoling him.

"Fine, mom…" Yuuri mumbled, his voice coming out stewed from his mother's chest and from his crying, "It was fine…"

Miss Katsuki smiled softly, stroking her son's head still.

"Oh, my sweet, sensitive boy…" she whispered as if talking to a child

To her Yuuri was still her baby. He was her sensitive little boy even at the age of 24. She knew when he was like this; he only needed a good cry to let it all go. And so she did now, holding Yuuri in her arms, protectively and comfortingly, waiting for him to cry to his heart's content till he felt better…

* * *

 **Well then people! Remember the idea I had about a Ballet AU Yuri! On ICE stuff I did for** Taniki-desu' **s (Deviantart) birthday? Well I decided I should at least post the second chapter I had ready to my computer. (I'm sorry I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter but hopefully sooner...)**

 **Anyway another chapter that reveals practically the official couple of this fic (which is** Tanuki-desu **'s favorite** _VictorxYurio_ **) but also the main "couple" of the story which is one-sided** _YuurixVictor_ **. To make long story short Yurio is Victor's official partner but here we see that Yuuri is truly in love with Victor but the problem in this AU is that Victor does not share his feelings. Or does he? Keep reading to find out!**

 **You can probably see my "Black Swan" references all over this chapter and you will see them in general in this story because the concept is about the same; how Yuuri will deal with the new conditions that entered his life, because the idol and obsession of his life is so close and yet so far from reach. Like I said in the past is not necessarily some kind of "crossover" with the movie nor it means that Yuuri will start developing THAT many hallucinations but you shall see soon what my concept is!**  
 **The environment of the dance room was similar to the one in Black Swan so you can imagine that one for information.**

 **In this part I wanted first and foremost to be accurate to the protagonists personalites. I remembered from the anime how badly Yuuri deals with anxiety at the point of being cold and distant. Minami-kun indeed enters the picture in this part and I wanted his relationship with Yuuri to be more or less the same as in the anime. I hope their dialog was In Character enough.**  
 **As for Victor I wanted him to be IC as well, with his will to bring something new to the public, him telling that when you do the unexpected you capture the audience (he said that to Yuuri and Yuri when he distributed them In Regards of Love, Eros and Agape the other way round than they expected) and so here too he wants to do the unexpected by bringing "homosexual" plot into a classical play. I thought this would be something Victor would say.**

 **Now a few pieces of information regarding this chapter.**

 ***** Yuuri's audition was similar to what Nina went through in Black Swan just only the Odette Variation watch?v=1PHhn1…

 ***** I hope Victor did not seem OOC to you in this one. He is not cold or anything against Yuuri's performance. Just curious and confused. You will see on future chapter why. If you are way too curious about it you can ask me and I'll answer.

 ***** I repetedly mention about Yuuri's and Yurio's " _en pointe_ " dance. For those not familiar with the ballet french terms " _en pointe_ " applies to dancers that dance on their tiptoes in pointe shoes. Usually this is done by females because it is more dangerous for males that have more muscular growth and therefore are heavier, to support their body weight on just tiptoes and ankles, therefore usually male dancers do not dance " _en pointe_ " but sometimes they do dance like this. It requires extra care of course and caution and of course usually it is performed by males more slender and lighter.  
In the past males who danced the female parts occasionally danced "en pointe" so the tecnique probably survived from there.

 ***** Yuuri's crying at the end of the chapter is a result of too much stress gathered up and the feeling of disappointment in the end. It happened in the anime when he was firstly introduced crying in the male's bathroom after seeing the results of his hard work that were not the ones he expected (on the contrary before the grand prix when he cried BEFORE his performance allowed him to let off some steam)

 **Now permissions for the preview image:**  
 **Picture belongs to** Tanuki-desu  
 **Yuuri Render belongs to** Keqn

 **I hope you liked it! Enjoy! (and please comment...)**


End file.
